Mageseekers
"No more kings! No more queens! No more mageseekers! It all ends now!"| }} The ' Mageseekers''' are a Demacian task force whose primary task is to locate and secure any magical individual in the country. Lore Mageseekers are tasked at accompanying any envoys outside of Demacia who are known to have magical abilities during their stay in the kingdom. If "magical affliction" is noticed in children, they would be taken away from their families and ether locked up or given the opportunity to work as Mageseekers themselves. was once a Mageseeker, being convinced by his parents to give himself up to the order. His magical talents were proven useful in tracking down and securing numerous mages until the young mage eventually rebelled against the order and decided to protect and fight for his fellow mages. Currently the Mageseekers are also tasked at rounding up or killing any rebel mage as well as apprehending their leader Sylas. Champions of the Mageseekers Other Related Champions * is the nephew of the Head Mageseeker. Fought after his escape. * is the niece of the Head Mageseeker. Frequently visited during his imprisonment. Culture Objects= Clothing * Mageseeker Masks: Mageseekers wear half masks in order to signify they are acting under official capacity on behalf of the throne of Demacia and not under their normal social or military roles. However they are not ashamed of what they must do in order to keep Demacia safe from unchecked magic so they have no reason to conceal their identities.Ananda Gupta on Mageseeker masks Mageseeker Handbook The Mageseeker handbook is the main guide that all mageseekers must abide by. Government Members Trivia * The Head Mageseeker is High Marshal }} husband. Media Music= ;Related Music League of Legends Music Demacia Rising| Sylas, the Unshackled - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Reintroducing Demacia dev diary - League of Legends Sylas The Unshackled Champion Trailer - League of Legends| Magic is Rising Stand With Sylas League of Legends| |-|Gallery= 01DE024-full.png|Mageseeker Conservator "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01DE048-full.png|Mageseeker Inciter "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01DE023-full.png|Mageseeker Investigator "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01DE040-full.png|Mageseeker Persuader "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration Demacia Visions of Demacia 01.jpg|Demacia "Visions of Demacia" Illustration 1 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Demacia Visions of Demacia 02.jpg|Demacia "Visions of Demacia" Illustration 2 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Demacia Visions of Demacia 03.jpg|Demacia "Visions of Demacia" Illustration 3 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Demacia Visions of Demacia 04.jpg|Demacia "Visions of Demacia" Illustration 4 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Demacia Visions of Demacia 05.jpg|Demacia "Visions of Demacia" Illustration 5 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Lux Comic 1 Cover 1.jpg|Garen, Lux and Sylas "Lux Comic" Issue 1 Cover 1 (by Riot Employed Artist ) Lux Comic 1 Cover 2.png|Garen, Lux and Sylas "Lux Comic" Issue 1 Cover 2 (by Riot Employed Artist ) Lux Comic 2 Cover 1.jpg|Garen, Lux and Sylas "Lux Comic" Issue 2 Cover 1 (by Riot Employed Artist ) Lux Comic 2 Cover 2.jpg|Garen, Lux and Sylas "Lux Comic" Issue 2 Cover 2 (by Riot Employed Artist ) Lux Comic 3 Cover 1.jpg|Garen, Lux and Sylas "Lux Comic" Issue 3 Cover 1 (by Riot Employed Artist ) Lux Comic 3 Cover 2.jpg|Garen, Lux and Sylas "Lux Comic" Issue 3 Cover 2 (by Riot Employed Artist ) Lux Comic 4 Cover 1.jpg|Garen, Lux and Sylas "Lux Comic" Issue 4 Cover 1 (by Riot Employed Artist ) Lux Comic 4 Cover 2.jpg|Garen, Lux and Sylas "Lux Comic" Issue 4 Cover 2 (by Riot Employed Artist ) Lux Comic 5 Cover 1.jpg|Garen, Lux and Sylas "Lux Comic" Issue 5 Cover 1 (by Riot Employed Artist ) Lux Comic 5 Cover 2.jpg|Garen, Lux and Sylas "Lux Comic" Issue 5 Cover 2 (by Riot Employed Artist ) Sylas The Unshackled 01.jpg|Sylas "The Unshackled" Illustration 1 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Sylas The Unshackled 02.jpg|Sylas "The Unshackled" Illustration 2 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Sylas The Unshackled 03.jpg|Sylas "The Unshackled" Illustration 3 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Sylas The Unshackled 04.jpg|Sylas "The Unshackled" Illustration 4 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Sylas The Unshackled 05.jpg|Sylas "The Unshackled" Illustration 5 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Sylas The Recruit.jpg|Sylas "The Recruit" Illustration See Also *Demacian Heart *Lux Comic *Stand With Sylas *The Recruit *The Unshackled (Video) *Turmoil ru:Охотники на магов Category:Factions Category:Demacia